The Daughter of Satan
by NewtGirl
Summary: A terrible sequence of events occurred in the accursed house called Dante Manor, but nobody suspected the culprit: the 6-year-old daughter of the owner, who was born the antichrist. Based on the game Lucius. If Satanic symbols bother you, it's better to not read this.


**A/N: I know I should be working on other things, but this is what happens to me. I get sidetracked with other ideas and I can't get focused unless I write those ideas down. Therefore, have a story that's basically about the Antichrist. XD Thanks for reading~!**

Despite the rather negative connotations of the date of the day, a certain rich household belonging to the Jones family was celebrating June 6th, 1972. The reason for it being, the day was their daughter's 6th birthday. Said daughter was named Nire Jones. She was skinny and pale, with brown hair and steely grey eyes. She always wore a black dress, Mary Jane style shoes and black evening gloves, and her hair always was held up by a pair of black bows over each of her ears. Despite how cute this may sound, she was a very creepy child; she never spoke, walked stiffly, and had a seemingly permanent poker face. The residents of the house were used to this, however; she had always been that way.

"Okay Nire, blow out the candles!" her mother whispered, and Nire obediently blew the flaming sticks out. The guests clapped as though this was a phenomenal feat, but Nire didn't even twitch.

Her mother, a lovely woman named Samantha, gently instructed one of the maids to wash the dishes after everything was through, as well as saying Nire could stay up until midnight to play with her new toys. Nire stared as blankly as always, a look entirely unnatural to one so young. The maid, an older woman named Melissa with blonde hair in a tight bun, wandered into the walk-in freezer to fetch something, with Nire's eyes on her back.

In that moment, everything changed. Everything gained a reddish tint as time slowed down, and a slim man in a tuxedo was smiling down at her sinisterly. He had a mess of brown hair and cruel chocolate eyes, and Nire bore more a resemblance to him than either of her parents. The man motioned towards a padlock left of the kitchen counter, and with almost an inviting flourish pointed at the freezer door. She said nothing, but understood what he wished of her; she picked up the padlock and nearly silently shut and locked the freezer. The old maid seemed to not notice.

Nire, without a twitch of emotion, turned to the temperature controls and made the inside much colder. Melissa, just noticing the sudden drop in temperature, turned and noticed the locked door. She began to call for help through the door, but nobody would ever answer her; Nire calmly walked away to her room, not disturbed at all that she was causing this woman's death.

During the night, poor Melissa froze to death in the freezer.

In the middle of the night, Nire awoke suddenly to her room wreathed in flames, though she felt no heat. The same man from earlier was lounged in her chair, looking at her with disturbing pride. "Hello, Nire. I see you understand your calling now." She slightly nodded, not outwardly disturbed by this man's presence. "You know who I am?" No response whatsoever. "I'm your father, Nire, your true father. The man you call father was chosen by me to keep you." She slowly nodded.

He laughed, deep and sinister. "But there is something more you must do, to keep the suspicion off of you. The padlock is still on the freezer. You have to go fetch it and keep it somewhere where no one will ever find it." Nire nodded once more, fully bending to this strange man's will. She woke up for real immediately after, and gently wandered downstairs to retrieve the padlock.

The scream of her mother woke her up the next morning. She had just found Melissa, face down with her skin turned blue and frost in her hair. The police were called, and they quickly arrived. They ended up determining that the cause of death was a heart attack from the change of temperature. Nobody suspected Nire of any wrongdoing, not even when such 'accidents' continued to occur through that accursed house.

**I have a feeling that this is bad, but I can't fix it. :I Thanks for reading~!**


End file.
